Mystic Twins
by VelvetStar99
Summary: Katherine and Elena Gilbert are twin vampires. The duo move to Mystic Falls. Elena is ready to start fresh but Katherine isn't ready to leave her murderous ways behind. The two meet Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Damon, Stefan, and Matt and the Originals. Rated M for some later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! (: The story get's better. The basic summary of this story is that Katherine and Elena are twin vampires and they move to the town of Mystic Falls. They meet everyone and yeah... I think you get it! So yeah, enjoy! Please review!**

Chapter 1

Elena's POV

I walked into the new house. It was pleasant enough. But it wasn't home yet. We just moved into this sleepy little town named Mystic Falls. Nothing interesting ever happens here. That's good. I walked upstairs and into my new room. It was small but atleast I had it to myself. I haven't had a room to myself ever before. It's different. I weaved through all the unpacked boxes and made my way to my bed. Fresh start. Here I can start again. Nobody knows I am a vampire. Nobody knows my past. Nobody knows me.

Katherine's POV

"Jenna!" I shouted.

This house is tiny, this town is tiny, and I want to go home! My aunt Jenna thought it would be oh so wise to move to a new town. Far from our old home. Far from the trail of dead bodies and turned vampires. I don't see why we had to leave.

"AUNT JENNA!" I yelled again.

"She isn't here," Elena called from upstairs.

Great. Just great.

"I am going out. Don't wait up," I told nobody in particular.

My sister and my aunt are used to me being gone. They won't care. I stormed out the door. Where to? I walked down the sidewalk a little ways when I noticed a blonde cheerleader walking out of a highschool. Hmm...interesting. She looks tasty. I decided to follow her a little ways.

Elena's POV

I heard Katherine leave. Maybe I can get some quiet. She can be such a drama queen. Maybe I could go explore. Maybe see if I can make some friends. I hopped up from my bed and grabbed a coat. I am not familiar with the weather here yet. I walked downstairs and out the door. Aunt Jenna shouldn't be back for awhile at least. I started walking down a sidewalk, past a few normal looking houses. Normal. Normal has been something I have been craving for so long. Ever since I was turned and ever since my parents died. I looked around for a bit. Not sure where to go. I saw a cemetery up the road a little ways. I have my diary and pen in my backpack. Why not? I walked over to the cemetery and took a seat by a grave and pulled out my diary and pen. I hadn't been sitting long before I heard a voice.

"Who are you?"

On my guard, I turned around quickly to notice a handsome boy who looked my age walking my way. He looked harmless enough.

"Elena," I replied.

"Well, Elena, I am Stefan Salvatore and do you always hang around cemeteries?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"What can I say? It's peaceful. What are you doing here, Stefan?" I countered.

"Same reason I suppose. Come here often?" he asked as he took a seat beside me.

"I just moved here. Today to be exact."

"There's more to Mystic Falls than a cemetery. I could show you the sights sometime." Stefan offered.

I smiled. Was he asking me on a date? I haven't been on one in so long it wasn't funny. "Sure!" I smiled and ripped a page from my diary and put my phone number on it. "Call me."

Stefan took the paper and looked at me with a radiant smile, "Oh, I will."

Katherine's POV

I stalked the blonde to a local bar called the Mystic Grill. She walked in and she sat at a table with a handsome black haired boy and another girl. I sat at a table in a corner, a prime place to watch. Soon a good looking blonde boy walked up to me to take my order. I ordered a water and soon he returned with it.

"I haven't seen you around before," he said.

"Don't get used to seeing me, soon I will be out of this snore of a town. In the meantime, where does all the fun happen?" I asked.

He looked a little taken back then smiled. "Here. What's your name?"

"Katherine."

"I'm Matt," he smiled.

I sighed. "And I don't care."

He looked kind of disappointed and walked away. I sipped my water as I continued watching the blonde and her friends. Soon Matt took a seat at the booth with them.

I soon gathered that the blonde's name is Caroline Forbes. The boy is the mayor's son and her boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood. The other girl is Bonnie Bennett. I continued watching until they all stood and parted ways.

Elena's POV

I walked into the new house, dropping my backpack at the door. My aunt Jenna emerged from the kitchen with some paint on her cheek.

"Sight seeing?" she asked.

"Yup. Kat back?"

Jenna sighed. "No."

Soon I was overcome with worry, not for Katherine but for everyone else.

**AN: I promise it will get better and sorry for the short chapter. Please review and tell me whatcha think! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katherine's POV

I watched Caroline and Tyler say their goodbyes to Bonnie and Matt. The couple exited and I followed them to the woods. Damn they were making this easy. I wanted to get Caroline alone but oh well, two birds. One stone. I decided to make my move. Using my vampire speed I ran to them with my fangs ready for the bite. I tossed Tyler into a tree and he hit his head.I then pinned Caroline to the tree. I was about to bite when I saw her fangs.

Elena's POV

No. No. No. No. I frantically ran my fingers through my hair.

"Elena...relax," Jenna said calmly.

"Relax? Relax?! How can I relax? This was supposed to be a fresh start but my evil twin is running around wanting blood! How can I relax?" I shouted.

I ran out before she could reply.

Katherine's POV

She's a vampire. I was shoved into a nearby tree and the couple dashed off quickly. They must both be vampires given the vamp running. There are vampires in this town. I smirked. I can have fun with this.

Damon's POV

"Wait...what?"I asked in disbelief.

"A girl attacked us! She was a vampire!" Caroline repeated, pacing.

"A strong one," Tyler added. "she was able to throw me like I was a pebble."

"What did she look like?"my younger brother, Stefan asked.

"Dark brown hair, it was curled, she looks like a teenager, she was wearing a purple shirt, leather jacket, jeans and I don't remember the shoes,"she said.

I sighed. More killer vampires in Mystic Falls. This is just great.

Elena's POV

I walked around the town looking for Katherine. After many unsuccessful attempts at calling I decided to just go look for her. I was getting hungry and decided to stop in a place called the Mystic Grill. I had sat down in a booth when I felt eyes on me. I looked around but didn't see anyone. I finished eating and started to think about where she could be. I looked out the window and saw some woods just up the road a ways. I smiled. Bingo. Standing up I walked outside and started for the woods.

Caroline's POV

"There she is!" I whispered to the group that I sat with in the corner.

"She looks different," Tyler replied.

"Look! She's leaving!" Bonnie Bennett pointed out.

Bonnie, Tyler, and I stood up to follow. I called Damon.

"What now, Caroline?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"She's back! We are following her into the woods near the grill! Hurry!" I replied, hanging up.

We followed her into the woods. Keeping our distance. She was just standing there, looking around. We decided to take action. Using my vampire speed, I ran towards her. She turned around to face me and she opened her mouth. Tyler ran from behind and snapped her neck.

Katherine's POV

I heard the familiar sound of a neck snapping. Not far away. I picked myself up off the ground and started to look around. I heard voices.

Damon's POV

Stefan and I ran to the trio surrounding a girl.

"You snapped her neck?" I asked them.

"She could be dangerous!" Bonnie said.

I rolled my eyes.

Stefan bent down by her. "This is Elena."

We all looked at him.

"You know her?"I asked.

"Kinda. I met her today."

"I suggest you step away from my sister."

We all turned to see another girl that looked exactly like the one on the ground.

**AN: Sorry guys, I kinda have writers block. I will get some better chapters added! I promise! The next chapter will probably be up next week! So please review and tell me if you guys like it, if you have any suggestions, etc. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elena's POV

I groaned. _What just happened?_

"It's the girl that attacked me!"

"There's two of them?"

"What the hell?"

"Elena?"

So many voices. One of them for sure was the boy I met today, Stefan. I think he is the one that said my name. Why is he here? I heard the sound of feet and hissing. I felt wind go past me and I heard a loud thud against a tree. Someone must have been thrown into a tree. But who? It sounded like a guy. My eyes started to flutter open. Katherine was standing by me, her back to me, she was hissing at someone. I looked to my left, a boy with black hair was laying on the ground. A girl with blonde hair was by his side shaking him calling him Tyler. In front of Katherine there was another dark haired boy with a leather jacket, Stefan, and another girl.

"Katherine," I managed.

She turned and looked down at me.

"Your awake. Good. Let's go."

She didn't even extend a hand to me. I grumbled and stood up. My vision cleared in time to see the blonde girl charge at Katherine. What is going on? But before she got to Katherine, the girl fell forward with a gasp. I heard my aunt Jenna's voice.

"Touch either one of my nieces and that will be the last thing you do."

I saw her standing by a tree, a gun in hand, and wooden bullets in her shirt pocket.

I sighed in relief.

"Elena. Katherine. Come on," she ordered.

I obeyed and went to her side. Katherine on the other hand looked at the group of people and smirked as she walked backwards toward us.

I got to see all of the people. The blonde was trying to stand up with help from the other girl and Tyler. Stefan was looking at me confused and the other boy was glaring at Katherine.

It was a silent drive back to the house. Aunt Jenna was expressionless and all Katherine did was smirk. I rode in the backseat and looked out the window. When we finally got home, Aunt Jenna was first out and first inside. I got out and I waited for Katherine to get out. She tried to walk past me but I caught her arm.

"They obviously thought I was you. What did you do to make them want to attack you?"I asked. My eyes fixed on hers.

"I was bored. I followed Caroline, the blonde, and her boyfriend Tyler, to the woods. I wanted a snack. I didn't know they were both vampires. The other two boys and the other girl, I have no idea who they are," she said, examining her nails.

I sighed. "The blonde-ish boy is Stefan Salvatore. I met him today."

"He is kinda cute, isn't he?"she smirked.

"Katherine..." I warned.

She was already halfway to the door.

"Oh and you're welcome."

"For what?"

"I saved you," Katherine replied with her trademark smirk as she walked inside.

Stefan's POV

We all sat in Caroline Forbes living room.

"Okay, Stefan met Elena,the one that got her neck snapped by by dumb and dumber," stated Damon with a glance toward Caroline and Tyler. "Katherine is the one that actually attacked Caroline. She came to Elena's rescue. They are obviously twins and vampires."

"Elena seems genuinely nice," I said. That statement prompted all eyes to focus on me.

"Someone wants in her pants," Matt mumbled with a snicker.

I glared at him.

"She's hot,"Damon noted, shooting a smirk my way.

Elena's POV

I walked down the hall of my new school. Locker number 301. I glanced up from the paper and came to a halt at a blue locker. I spun the lock and it opened. I deposited all of my books into it.

"Hi there! You must be new!" a cheerful voice said. I turned and saw a brunette girl with her hand extended to me. "I'm April."

I smiled. "Elena. And I am."

"Well, Elena...how are you liking Mystic Falls?"she asked, opening her locker that was next to mine.

"It's...mystic,"I laughed.

"That it is,"April agreed with a giggle.

"Make a new friend?"

I turned and saw Katherine, eyes going over April like a wolf looking at it's prey, hand on hip, and smirk in place. April looked genuinely scared.

"You could say that," I replied, trying my hardest to sound happy.

April was frozen in Katherine's gaze. Like a deer in headlights.

"Ready to get to class?" Katherine asked, never taking her eyes off of April. It was a question but it sounded more like an order.

"Yeah. I will see ya later, April!" I told the girl, waving over my shoulder as I walked down the hall with Katherine.

When we were out of earshot I stopped her. "What was that about?"I hissed.

"She looked tasty,"she said, not even looking at me. She was looking past me. I knew we were being watched. I looked directly in her eyes and she gave a short nod. One almost undetectable that confirmed my suspicions. When her eyes flicked back to me, I knew we were being watched by the people that attacked me yesterday.

**AN: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I am going to try and update about every other day or every day if possible. And I am going to make Alaric Elena and Katherine's uncle. Just so you know. And Jeremy will come into play soon, I promise! Chapter 4 or 5 is going to have a M scene. Just warning you in advance. So yeah...please review! And another thing...who do you want to see with Elena? Thanks for reading! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine's POV

Caroline's eyes were fixed on us. As were her little pack. They stood close together not speaking. I grabbed Elena's elbow and walked down the hall.

"Are they following?" she whispered.

I glanced back and saw Caroline attempting to be sneaky. She must be new to this.

I nodded and pulled Elena into the bathroom and shuffled into a stall with her. Behind us I heard the door shut and saw nude heels in front of the stall.

"Caroline?"

Elena and I exchanged glances and proceeded to listen.

"Bonnie?! What are you doing in here?"

"Um...using the bathroom...why are you trying to peek in stalls?"

I snickered.

Caroline gasped and we heard her rush out the door and we walked out.

"She seems...strange.." Elena noted.

We walked back out into the hall and it was time to go our different ways. I murmured a 'good luck' and walked to science.

Elena's POV

_Room 101. _I stopped in front of a brown door with a plaque that read 'Room 101, Mr. Martin'. I walked inside and noticed Stefan and Caroline.

I smiled at him and took a seat in front of him and got my notebook and pencil out.

A man who looked to be in his twenties walked in.

"Welcome class. I see we have a new student," he announced looking at me.

I smiled as he requested me to stand up and introduce myself.

"My name is Elena Gilbert. I just moved here with my sister and aunt. My favorite color is blue..baby blue, and I love to write."

Once class was over, I stood up and draped my book bag onto my shoulder. Stefan walked over to me.

"Hey...Elena," he said but it sounded like a question, like he was questioning if I really was Elena.

"Stefan, nice to see you," I replied. His expression softened. I confirmed my identity with a smile.

I noticed Caroline walking out of the door, she turned and shot a glare to Stefan and walked out.

Katherine's POV

Science is a bore. I hate it. I took my seat in class.

"Miss Gilbert, nice of you to join us," my science teacher said.

I smirked. "The pleasure is all yours."

That prompted snickering and laughing from the students which upset Mrs. Baker.

"Stand and introduce yourself," she commanded.

I stood and acted to be fascinated with my mani which, actually looked pretty good. "The name is Katherine. I like red. And I hate school."

I sat down without her permission and smirked at her.

When class ended, I was first up to leave but I was stopped by a blonde with a funny accent.

"Katherine, I am Rebekah Mikaelson," she announced as if she was royalty. But she added a smirk. I like her already.

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm pretty busy with school so it may now be weekly to update. I decided to bring Alaric in the next chapter. Soooo yeah...review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
